I won't let you fall
by CeEmedy
Summary: Austin is always there to catch Ally when she falls, and if he missed he knows just how to pick her up again. Pretty literal there.


**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

**Austin's POV**

I ran into Sonic Boom as I do every morning, although it's never really morning because unlike Ally I actually sleep in during summer vacation. "Hey Trish," I say as I see her sitting by the window of the store flipping through some girly magazine. She hardly looks up and then back down at the magazine. "Hey Austin, what no Dez to annoy everyone to death?" she asked boredom clear in her voice. I chuckled and headed to the stairs that leaded to the practice room.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Ally's not in a good mood today, she locked herself up there like six hours ago and won't come out. Going in there probably isn't a good idea." Trish said looking up from her magazine. I wasn't really sure what I should do; I wanted to make sure Ally was alright but I also wanted to give her some space. "Oh, I'll come back later then. If she comes out tell her I was here." I sighed before retreating from the store to meet Dez at the food court.

When I got there Dez was, well being Dez and talking to his ginger bread people. "Hey buddy." I greeted happily. Dez greeted me the same still concentrating on his ginger people. "Hey Dez, I'm worried about Ally. She looked herself in the practice room and Trish said she was upset. I wanted to give her space but I also want to make sure she's okay, any advice?" I ask my best friend hopefully. "Text her," he mumbles.

**Aussie: Hey Ally, are you alright? Trish said you were upset. What's wrong?**

**AllyCat: I'm fine, I'm just tired. I told Trish I was upset so I could fix some things in the in the practice room while she watched the store. **

**Aussie: Oh ok, you should take a nap. It always helps me. **

**AllyCat: Thanks Austin, I think I'll just finish up here tho**

That's where Ally and I left our conversation, actually I just didn't text back. I was going to surprise her and help her with what ever she wanted to fix in the practice room. I said a quick goodbye to Dez and went back to Sonic Boom.

This time I didn't say hi to Trish or anything, I just bounced up the stairs as quiet as possibly. A swung the door open and yelled "AllyCat!" which wasn't the best idea because I startled her when she was standing on the piano and lost her balance falling backward. Ay reached her arms out behind her to break her fall and she did with her left elbow, hard! I don't think that my feet had carried me that fast ever.

"Oh my god! Ally, are you alright?" I asked picking her up off the ground. Ally whimpered slightly when I touched her arm. "I'm so sorry." I said. She smiled then she said as she cradled her arm, "I think I'm fine, you can out me down now." I hadn't realized that I had paced her on my lap.

I didn't want to let her go, I didn't think she was alright either. "Let me see your arm," I said reaching to move the sleeve of her sweatshirt up so I could look at her elbow. Ally hissed in pain and flinched away as I did so, proving my point. I finally had the sleeve rolled up enough, her elbow was swollen and had a purplish-black bruise forming already. I had never felt so guilty in my entire life, my best friend was hurt because of me. "Can you extend your arm and then bend it?" I asked showing her what I was asking her to do.

Taking a shaky breath Ally repeated my actions. I could tell it was causing her quite a lot of pain. "I don't want you to do that if it hurts. Is you Dad home we should call him and tell him.' I said suddenly remembering that she should probably let her dad know she was hurt. She shook her head, "He's gone all weekend at a drum convention. I fine really Austin." Ally said trying to fake a smile to hid her pain.

Before I could say anything Trish and Dez came into the practice room. "Hey guys what's up? Wow, pretty close there aren't we?" Trish said wiggling her eye brows. "What no, I startled Ally and she fell off the piano when I walked in and yelled her name. "Well what were you doing on the piano? Dez asked slightly confused. "I was putting in colorful light bulbs to make the environment happier." Ally responded giving Trish a look.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you to leave Ally alone this morning Austin?!" Trish said as more of a statement than a question. "Well, yeah, but I was worried she was upset and needed cheering up." I defended my actions. "You should have listened to me, or this wouldn't have happened, Moon." Trish said with an edge to her voice. "Yell at me later Trish! We should probably get Ally to the doctors." I said calmly as I set ally down on the piano bench to get an ice pack for her arm. " No we should call her dad first!" Trish yelled. "I think we should go to the doctor, if she's hurt!" I fired back. Dez started in then. "I see both your points, But we should ice it first!" We were all arguing by now which wasn't helping keep Ally calm. "HEY, HEY! EVERYONE CALM DOWN! I'm fine." Ally yelled to get our attention. "No your not!" The three of us yelled at the same time.

"Besides Ally won't go to the doctors. She's afraid to go alone, and since none of us are her 'family' we can't. We should call Mr. Dawson so he can come and be with her so she doesn't freak out." Trish finished. I sighed annoyed and frustrated, "We can't he's out of town for the weekend or whatever, and Ally doesn't want to call him and make him come home." Trish then crossed her arms across her chest in defeat and quieted down.

The quiet allowed me to think. "Iris!" I yelled excitedly. Everyone in the room looked at me oddly besides Dez. "Oh yay! Time to see Icy Moon!" He cheered. "Who is Iris and who is Icy?" Ally asked slightly confused. I smiled, "Iris is my older sister, who Dez calls Icy. She's a doctor, and will let us stay with you so you aren't upset by being alone." Ally nodded and stood up.

"Oh, no. You aren't walking! If you trip you could hurt yourself more. I'll carry you." I said as I began to lift her. "No, Austin I'm fine to walk. I'll be really careful not to trip." Ally said using her good arm to lay a gentle hand on my shoulder. " Even if you are super careful you could still trip. Please let me carry you." I begged sticking my bottom lip out. Ally sighed, "You can hold my hand to keep me from falling and if I stumble then I will let you carry me." Ally said with a smile.

I guess that was better than just her walking. When we got to my sisters office I walked up to her assistant who ran to front desk. "Hey, Mandrel, is my sister in I really need to see her." I said to Mandrel, her assistant. She smiled and typed into her computer to check if she had any openings. "It seems that she happens to not have any appointments for two hours, I'll tell her you're here. What happened this time?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back, "This time I kinda made another mistake. Thanks for letting my sister know." She nodded "No problem Austin."

The four of us sat in her empty waiting room, waiting for my sister. "Austin you can go back now." Mandrel informed me. I smiled in thanks and grabbed Ally's hand to keep her from falling. Trish and Dez followed us to the door. Mandrel stopped us right then. "I'm sorry, we can't have to many people back there for patient confidentiality. One or two of you will have to stay out here." Dez Looked at Trish. "Dibs, I want to see Icy!" he yelled. Trish just shrugged, "You okay with it Alls?" Trish asked taking her seat again. Ally nodded and we continued back.

We were then sat in a small examining room waiting for my sister. She walked in and greeted me with a smile. "Aussie, how's my little brother today?" She smiled as she gave me a hug. "I'm good Icy. It's not me that you need to check up on today." I said with a smile

"Oh so is it Dizzy Dezzy I need to check on, then?" She questioned holding her arms out for Dez to hug her. "No I'm fine Icy. It's Ally that needs your help." Dez said as he hopped over to her giving her a hug. "Ah, the famous Ally Dawson that my little bro has told me so much about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said lightly hugging Ally. Ally returned the hug with her good arm.

"So what happened?" Iris asked. "I fell and hurt my arm." Ally said giving her very vague details. "Ah, I see and how did this happened?" she asked after she scribbled down Ally's first answer. "Oh, Austin did it." Dez said without thinking of what he had just suggested. After he realized that he had just cause the awkward tension he quickly excused himself from the room. "I'm just going to, goo." he said dragging out the o, before racing out the door.

Iris had her eyebrows arched, "Care to explain?" Se said turning to her brother. "I, I , I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I would never, you know that I would never, Iris, I swear that I, I didn't do anything to purposely-" Just then Ally cut off my stuttering. " He just scared me when I was standing on a piano. I was surprised and I fell. He tried to catch me, and when he didn't he made me come here." Ally explained with a smile. "I see, that's what I taught my baby brother to do. Be sweet and kind, then help people when he needs to." Iris said smiling.

After we explained what happened, and Ally came back from x-rays it was just me and Ally sitting in the room waiting for my sister to came back with the results, although I pretty much already knew the out come. "So, if you have to get a cast what color will you pick?" I asked attempting small talk. Ally just shrugged, "I don't know, any suggestions?" She asked with a small smile. I thought for a moment, "Well you could get black so it goes with everything, but then it would be hard for people to sign. You could get white so it's easy to sign, but then it's not very colorful. Once when I was seven I broke my arm so I got red and black stripes and it was really cool. So you could do something like that." I suggested with a smile as Iris walked in.

"Talking about cast colors I assume?" She asked us and we nodded. "Good, 'cause you need one." she continued and explained what Ally broke and all that stuff. "Okay, so Ally your cast will go up to about here," she said pointing to about three inches above her elbow, " I'll be back in a few more minutes, while you chose a color/colors for your cast." she said. Ally picked her colors and she got her cast and Trish, Dez, Ally and I headed back to Sonic Boom.

The walk back was quiet most of the way. Ally was still holding my hand so I could keep her from falling. After all Icy did give her some pain medication because she had to readjust Ally's arm to a different position. It was a nice quiet not awkward or anything, and it felt nice to walk hand in hand with Ally. Then Dez had to ruin it. "Ally the colors you picked for your cast make you look like you are in prison." He said pointing at it with a goofy smile. Ally frowned and looked down at her cast. "Shut up Dez! The black and white striped were my idea and it so they go with everything. Besides prison suits are orange, not black and white stripes." I said defending her causing a smile to reappear on her face.

**Later that night-Third persons POV-**

Ally, Trish and Dez were all in the practice room. "Okay Ally sit down and let us do everything. If you get hurt doing this Austin will kill me even if you are planning a surprise party for him." Dez said. "Why don't you take over my job of distracting him and keeping him away from here while Trish and your BFF (best freckled friend), AKA me finish the party decorating and all." he finished. Ally agreed and went to find Austin.

She found Austin in the food court. "Hey Ally," he said calling her over to him. "Hey Austin. Trish and Dez made me leave Sonic Boom. Can we hang out?" she asked with a pouty face. Austin smiled at how adorkable she was being. "Of course Ally. Icy is coming in a minute to pick me up. We're heading home to have a family game night before the team Austin all nighter. Her boyfriend is coming so I actually need someone to be on my team for the games you in?" he asked giving her one of his signature smirks. "Sure. I'd love to." Ally answered happily. Just then Icy called and they headed to the parking lot if the mall. Icy introduced her boyfriend and Ally and Austin said hello, then they started driving. In a few minutes they arrived at the Moon house hold.

"Ally! So nice to see you, how are you dear? Oh my what on earth happened to your arm?" Mimi asked. Ally smiled, "nice to see you too Mrs. Moon. I'm fine and I fell of the piano and broke my arm." she answered. Mimi nodded and hugged her, "well, I'm just glad nothing worse happened. And call me Mimi sweetie."

They all started the games. Mike and Mimi on one team, Icy and Ian, Icy's boyfriend, on one and of course Austin and Ally on one. At the end of the first game Austin and Ally finished in last place. Ally didn't understand how to play and every time Austin tried to explain it he ended up having a laughing fit.

After three more ours of different games Austin and Ally excused themselves and headed to the Sonic Boom. Ally text Trish to make sure everything was ready and luckily it was. "Who ya texting?" Austin asked looking at his shoes. Ally smiled, "oh no one." she said pushing the door to Sonic Boom open. They ran up to the practice room Austin trying to grab Ally's phone and see who she text. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Austin!" Trish, Dez and Ally all yelled as Austin and Ally burst through the door.

Austin's jaw dropped and he soon smiled. "Aww, you guys are the best! Hey Ally look the lights say my name in red and yellow colors." He said happily. Ally smiled, when she fell of the piano she wasn't just putting in colored light bulbs, she was also tapping letters that spelled out Austin's name. So when the lights were turned on his name would be shown across the room highlighted in his two favorite colors of yellow and red.

Dez hugged Austin tightly, "Happy birthday buddy. The name lights were Ally's idea. That's what she was doing on the piano this morning." he confessed. Austin's face faded for a moment and he turned to Ally. He pulled her in for a hug, a bone crushing hug. "Ah, Austin can you let go your are kind of hurting me." Ally said softly just for Austin to hear. He immediately let go and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Ally. You are the sweetest person ever. I feel horrible." Austin said. Ally smiled and told him to stop apologizing.

The gang watched movies for a while, all horror since it was for Austin's birthday. Ally was uncomfortable laying on the floor because of her cast. It kept rubbing against her skin and it hurt. She tried moving it from under her chest to in front of her and resting her chin on it but it got painful pretty fast.

Eventually Ally flopped over onto her back and rested her cast arm on her stomach, it didn't feel good but it didn't hurt as much. Watching horror movies didn't help either, especially when it was thundering and lightning. Basically Ally was uncomfortable and scared. Austin noticed and placed his arm around her stomach right under her cast and moved so his face was ½ an inch away from hers. (He was laying on his stomach) He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's alright Ally. I'll protect you." Ally smiled and soon Team Austin were asleep on the floor of the practice room.

**Austin's POV**

Ally kept twitching underneath my arm, I went to move it thinking it was uncomfortable for her. But when I looked down to make sure I didn't wake her I realized that my arm wasn't the problem. Ally's face was scrunched up and her whole body was twitching. She was having a nightmare. "Austin, no, no. Austin help me. I'm scared. I'm gonna fall, help me. Austin." Ally murmured. Austin felt his hear break and scooped her up into his arms causing her to wake up.

"Austin?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry I won't let anything happen. It was just a dream. I will never let you fall." Austin said gently in her ear. Ally smiled, because she knew it was true. Austin would never let her fall.


End file.
